The purpose of this application is to seek funds for the purchase of a hybrid triple quadrupole/linear ion trap (ABI 4000 QTRAP) mass spectrometry system with multiplex HPLC interface. This instrument will expand and upgrade mass spectrometry capabilities within the Northeastern Ohio region, advancing research programs within the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF) and its partner institution, Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), other Cleveland Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) member institutions and Cleveland State University (CSU). Major Users all have NIH-funded research grants, including recent multiple Program Project Grants and SCCOR programs, all of which have projects that are currently conducted using mass spectrometry to ask, investigate and answer key questions concerning major diseases that affect human health. Due to the full utilization of available instrumentation in the region, many investigators now have to schedule time many months in advance to obtain access to this technology and/or travel to distant (>60 miles) institutions. As detailed in the application, supported projects primarily include biomarker discovery and clinical/translational studies nearly all of which also utilize the NCRR-funded Cleveland CTSA. The requested mass spectrometer provides the high through-put capabilities that will assure timely access to this type of instrumentation, while not sacrificing versatility, sensitivity and specificity required for these projects. This analytical activity will be conducted within our existing Mass Spectrometry Core II, which provides support to investigators at CCF, CWRU, CSU and neighboring institutions by performing structural elucidation studies, biomarker quantification, protein sequencing/identification, and related services. Mass spectrometry is increasingly being used as an analytical tool by CCF and partner institution investigators, with demand greatly outpacing availability, resulting in significant delays in access, and hampered productivity. The acquisition of the requested mass spectrometer is essential to alleviate the backlog of samples waiting to be analyzed. CCF has committed substantial resources to the development of mass spectrometry in the region, including custom renovation of laboratory space for Mass Spectrometry Core II, personnel to oversee its operation, and a fiscal plan to insure its operation and maintenance for the long-term. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The scientific investigators, who comprise the major user group for this shared mass spectrometry instrumentation application, all have NIH-funded research programs including being part of multiple, very large clinical sample-based grants. These investigators have projects that are currently conducted, in part, using the available but overburdened mass spectroscopy instrumentation to ask, investigate and answer key questions concerning major diseases that affect human health. These projects, which would benefit greatly from use of the requested instrumentation, primarily include disease biomarker discovery and clinical/translational studies that will facilitate early detection of disease states and/or provide prognostic evaluation of the disease state or treatment program based upon clinical sample outcomes.